SCPs in rwby(What else can i say?)
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: When a new SCP comes in. SCP-3000. it is a unknown object, classified as safe. During the containment breach. a scientest hits a button on said SCP. and it teloports the facility and scps to the rwby world. and leaves the staff dead
1. SCP-trailer

**New story. RWBY and SCP containment breach. coming up**

 **This is the trailer.**

 **also. to me. this is a new SCP containment site which was ment to have no SCP have a way to escape, 106, 173, 682. None of them are to escape. Also. here is a full list of the SCP in the site**

 **173, 035, 096, 049, 106, 682, 999 ,012 ,895, 975, 294, 079, 131, 1048-A, 458, and several others.**

 **Linebreak**

Doctor #### watched as the new SCP was put in, SCP-3000. A machine that had a dial with words on each selected. Words like Halo, Destiny and RWBY. Yet, not a single person reconingized a word, the closest they could get is the littleral word destiny, but this word wasn't it. Tests were tried everyday, but due to previous tests with 035 and 294. We decided not to turn it on.

 **3 months later**

 _There has been multiple breaches, in safe, keter and elucid containment, every possible scp is out_

The previous Doctor from before was hiding in SCP-3000 cell, he had viewed 096 face, and it knew where he was.

He was backed up against the former SCP also known as SCP-3000. He believed he was Safe.

SCP 96 broke through the door and slashed the Doctors gut open, as he did, the doctors hand hit the button on SCP-3000 and the dial was set to RWBY.

One flash of light later, and the facility was gone. Everything, was litteraly gone.

 **Linebreak**

 **So, review, favorite and follow**


	2. SCP-106

**New chapter**

 **also my logic for why the SCP's haven't torn eachothers throuts out is that there working to get out**

 **LONEBRICK**

SCP-106 was outside when the teloportation happened.

He was slaughtering gaurds with 457 and 939. The burning man and the lizard. The three of them were about to leave. When, the room ground shifted. The three of them fell down and when 106 got up. What he saw was a new level of wierd, even for SCP.

They were in a forest, when moments ago they were on a mountain. 106 looked around, every gaurd that was currently alive a moment ago had just. Kneeled over and died.

The three of them looked at eachother, and went inside.

 **Small linebreak**

SCP-035, 106, 079, and 049 aka the only intelligent SCP's in the facillity were discussing over what to do about the situation.

35 though we shoudn't leave

79 said we should try to rule the planet

49 is not speaking

then there were me. I suggested a idea "Why don't we send a small group of us to see what is out there.

They all looked at me, and nodded

 **3 hours later**

The following SCP were sent to look around.

One of the 939.

457

the orginal 1048

both 131

Yes it was a wierd group but whatever

The five of them were walking through a forest, 457 being bored, the 131 and 1048 not speaking, and 939 mimicking 457 complaints to annoy him.

Then, out of nowhere. A girl wearing red and black came from nowhere with. A SCYTHE and stabbed 939 in the back. With a girl wearing white, black and yellow following from behind with other weapons that girls that age shoudn't be using and they were charging at the five SCP's

 **LInebreak**

 **To be continued!**


	3. SCP-131

**New chapter, and a fighting chapter**

 **Linebreak**

SCP-457 was excited for the fighting. He had been complaining for a while so action was making him fueled up, and so were the trees.

He had decided to charge the one wearing white, reminded of the researcher that had tried to defuel him he didn't expect her to try to stab him. It hurt but he had gone through worse. He punched her, setting her on fire and through several trees. Then he turned what was happening to the other members of this small squad.

939 was fighting the red and black girl, him mimicking them giving him a small advantage counfusing them and whacking them with his tail.

1048 had somehow made several clones out of wood and some sort of decaying wolf, it was disintigrating but it was holding together. The small bears clones trying to drag the yellow girl down, while the original and some other clones were defending the two 131's.

457 walked forward to aid 939. But, water blasted his back. Making him unfueled. He turned around to attack who hit him. But got frozen solid before he could produce fuel. By, the white girl.

939 turned around and wacked the red girl into the ground. Then, his snout was closed by the black girls grappiling hook, the last thing he could remember before he got knocked out was a bang to the head.

1048 army was being destroyed by shotgun bullets, a bit exsessive but still worriesome. The other girls had taken down 457 and 939. As the last of 1048 clones were destroyed. He got shotguned. but due to him being a orginal, he survived. But passed out.

The two 131 tried to block them from the small bear. But the girls just picked them up. and started dragging along 1048, 939 and 457 as the red one started to speak to her... Phone? I think that is what they call it.

The two 131, the 939, 1048 and 457 were dragged along. Being dragged to a place anyone that watches RWBY knows what it is. Beacon academy, to show the headmaster these creatures.

 **LInebreak**

 **so how did you like it?**


	4. SCP-035

**New chapter for SCP**

 **also. to CD123505. Well, I know a lot, but not much about the new ones i know about like 457, 131 and 1048. Well, at least I know about those SCP's. Most people just know about the SCP Containment Breach SCP's. I know more. Cause I researched. So I'm sorry I forgot to research 457.**

 **So, now that thats out of the way. ON TO THE STORY**

 **Linebreak. Dont blink**

SCP-035. The agrubly most smart SCP. Had following the group. When he saw they had been taken down. He ran to base, and went to the room with the other smart SCP.

He toke a bit to catch his breath, why did he. No one knows, and he started to speak

"The humans around here, they have heavy weaponry, toke down 939, 1048 and 457 without any of them dying."

The others, accused him of lying, him being the **Manipulitive** Mask. It would make sence. He glared and dragged them, showed them the ended trail of fire. 457, never stops burning, if he can.

They aggred finally, that he would lead a rescue squad. but only if he leaded the group.

035 however. Had the perfect group in mind.

SCP-096-Shy guy.

SCP-011-Sentient Civil War Memorial Statue

SCP-999-tickle monster came along because he wanted to.

a small group of SCP-049-02-Zombies.

and SCP-054-Water Nymph

We also brough some SCP Supplies

SCP-012-the painting. We arn't affected by it.

a few SCP-500-the pill. incase we need it

Several diffrent dangderous chemicals in cups from SCP-294-The coffe machine

and a bottle of the chemicals from SCP-008-the zombie plauge.

And our small group of SCP's were off.

 **A few hours later**

SCP-035 was getting annoyed by the 049-02 and 096. the former being loud and obnoxius and the latter killing more wolfs, bears, worthogs and even a giant scorpion just because they looked at his face.

999 was okay, 011 was a nice coversationilist, and 054 was sort of, wierd.

999 had the 008 bottle, 294 cups, and the 500 in his body. 011 was holding 012.

It was 011 that saw the city. the rest of us saw a approtunity.

For me to get a better body.

096 was the only one of us who didn't like it.

999 saw people to hug.

the 049-02 hoard saw uncured people.

and 054 saw water. That was it.

The thing we saw that made us go. Was when I saw the girl, wearing red.

I grabed 999, 054, and 096 and ran toward the girl. With anger in my eyes

 **LINEBREAK**

 **See you later**


	5. A talk, from me, to you viewers

**Ok listen guys, I need your help**

 **I have two options right now.**

 **SCPs in RWBY(What else can I say?) is a amazing story, but I need to know if I should rewrite in in the RWBY halves point of view.**

 **Seriously, I am having issue writing it at all with my last cliffhanger.**

 **So, tell me, do I rewrite SCP in RWBY in RWBY POV. Or do I continue in SCP POV**

 **I really need to know. I actually have no idea what to do**


	6. SCP's in RWBYS future

**Hello everyone, I have come to a decision on what to do with this story. Well, soon to be Stor** _ **ies.**_

 **First off, there will be a total rewrite of this fanfiction as the SCP's would not cooperate with each other, see 682s attempts of termination for detail on reasons, AKA 939, 096 and 173 for example**

 **So look out for the rewrite hopefully soon, I hope.**

 **Secondly, the more excited thing I plan on doing is what both Reviewers New Universe Returns and DragonWalkerDEW suggested.**

 **The second story, a side story as it could be considered. Is known as RWBY play SCP: Containment breach. A story of Team RWBY(and maybe JNPR.) Playing the game we all probably learned of SCP from. SCP: Containment breach.**

 **So anyway, keep an eye out for these two stories, in the future**


	7. Shameless promotion

**Well then, I didn't think I would post on this story until the rewrite. But I want to say something**

 **For all you fans of SCP's in RWBY(What else can I say), I have made a story that I am rather proud of. And it even takes the SCP file format.**

 **It is called, The XT SCP's, And I would like it if you looked at that story. I published it 30 or so minutes ago. So you might have to wait a while for it to show up on my account. I just want you guys, if you are a fan of SCP. To check it out, it is an SCP x X-over crossover. And you will see why when you read it**


End file.
